Adrenaline Is The Best Medicine
by loner614
Summary: This story is based on the Cinemax T.V. series "Strike Back". It is intended for mature audiences. It is set between Season 2: "Vengeance" and Season 3: "Shadow Warfare". This is my first go at this, so I hope it comes out ok. Here goes... Search Youtube: Strike Back Theme... "Short Change Hero - The Heavy" (...0:57)


Sergeant Damien Scott slowly closes his eyes as he leans forward with his arm stretched outward, his hands against the porcelain tile as the shower head sprays down over his head. He had just returned from a mission in South America and knew full well any free time he had to himself was a luxury. A cold beer, a T-bone steak and a cold shower is a welcomed comfort compared to running in and out of jungle brush, engaged in a fire fight with highly trained mercs, with bullets flying all around him, nearly grazing his ass he thinks to himself, As he leans over and grabs the shampoo, Lathering up his hair.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door... "Fuck Me!" He says to himself as he turns off the shower and pulls back the curtain, jumping out and quickly wrapping a towel around his bottom half. The knocking turns to banging... "Jesus's Give me a sec!" Damien shouts as he rushes over to open the door, to see his fellow "Section Twenty" member Sergeant Michael Stonebridge looking at him awkwardly...

"what`s so God Dam important!" Damien screams. "Sorry Mate... Dalton`s called a meeting, and from the look a it, it's pretty important. Wants all of us in the briefing room on the double." Damien nods as Mike looks back at him with a smirk... "You might want to put some clothes on first, I`ll tell Dalton you're on your way down." Damien chuckles to himself. "Thanks Mike, I`ll cya in a few." Mike nods and heads out closing the door behind him, as Damien splashes on some old spice and throws his clothes on.

Minutes later, Damien comes strolling into the briefing room, as the meeting Michael had told him about has seemingly already begun. All of his fellow "Section Twenty" members are seated in front of Major Rachel Dalton, who is standing next to three men wearing suit and ties. There is a briefcase on a table in front of them, as one of the men has begun reading from an open manila folder. Major Dalton politely interrupts the gentleman as she sees Damien slowly stroll into the briefing area...

"Scott, Your Late... Again!" Dalton bellows. "Ya well... You know how I always like to make a grand entrance." Damien says with a smile. "this isn`t the time for your shenanigans" Dalton says as she shakes her head, her fists clenched and leaning on her hips, "This is important, take a seat and listen up." Damien looks over and spots an open seat next to his buddy Mike and a voluptuous and very curvy blonde in the second row and makes his way over. He nods at Mike then looks over and gives a wink to the girl of his most recent fantasies, the newest member of "Section Twenty", Rebecca Mosely, then takes a seat.

The gentleman who had begun speaking, looks back down at his dossier and continues to address the troops...

"As I was saying, this potentially dangerous component was stolen from an undisclosed pharmaceutical conglomerate, a few hours ago by a terrorist group appropriately dubbing themselves... "V.A.C.I.N.E." which stands for... Vegance-Against-Capitalistic-International-Nonconforming-Existence. Damien leans over, whispering in Mike`s ear... "Catchy name, isn`t it?". Mike looks over and smirks at Damien as he looks up and receives a cold stare from Major Dalton, standing there with her arms crossed.

"This is no joke people, with this biological weapon being in the wrong hands... let's just say, the officials have made it clear the outcome of this mission could be catastrophic."

The government official who had been reading from his dossier, continues looking over at Major Dalton until she has finished, then adjusts his glasses and continues briefing the unit... "We`ve used satellite surveillance to track them to a location in Libya. We`ve also been attempting to monitor their communications, it is our belief that they will hold up and attempt to sell their cargo to the highest bidder. Due to the severity of the situation this will be a joint collaboration between our U.S. and British special forces units..."

Damien looks over at Rebecca as his thoughts begin to wander, "same old, same old." he thinks to himself. Once again, the governments supposedly superior, yet totally inept security has epically failed, and he and his fellow soldiers must clean up their mess. That's why Rebecca was here, she was one of the American soldiers that was going in with him, but this was still one challenge he hadn`t conquered. His eyes drop down to the two perfectly tanned mounds of flesh peeking out the front of Rebecca's mauve colored, slightly unzipped sweater.

"Damien!" barks Major Dalton, "Are you paying attention?" Damien quickly turn his attention from Rebecca's cleavage and onto his agitated superior officer. Not only was Damien a highly trained U.S. Army Delta Force operative, He was an extremely experienced and savvy sex hound, He`d been in these types of situations before. "Sure am, your gonna parachute four of us onto the beach by helicopter. Will move in and take out the terrorists and secure the cargo, then meet up at the rendezvous point, I miss anything?" Major Dalton just gazes back at Damien and shakes her head, as Rebecca smiles cutely and zips up the front of her sweater, covering up Damien's distraction much to his dismay.

Having finished there briefing, the officials take their leave as the crowd scatters, prepping for the mission. Damien looks over at Mike, sitting there, sliding both his hands down his face... "Mike You ok?" Damien ask`s. "Sure Mate, Never better. Now that we have more bad guys to take down, Right?" Damien nods then looks down at the floor not knowing what to say. It wasn`t too long ago that Mike`s wife and the unborn child she had been carrying had been snuffed out by a sniper wanting revenge for his brother whom Mike had unintentionally killed in self-defense. Damien had had a really hard time imagining the pain and suffering his friend was going thru. Damien turns and puts his arm around his good friend in a consoling manner...

"Mike, look I`m really sorry about Kerry and the baby. I wish there was something I could say or do. Unfortunately, we got picked again to save the world. What I`m sayin is... I need you to make sure you`ve got my back Mikey, that you're not gonna be distracted or anything. I mean...If you're not on you're A-game...And you want to sit this one out, I understand..." Mike wipes his right eye with his hand, and looks at Damien smiling slightly. "I think you're the one that needs to make sure he`s paying attention to the situation Mate." Mike jerks his head up, motioning towards the empty chair where Rebecca was sitting as Damien turns looking at the now empty seat and snickers. "Can I ask you something Scott?" Mike asks. "Sure Mike...name it?" Damien answers. Mike looks at Damien with a slightly sad look across his face, "Have you ever actually been in love with a woman before?".

Damien looks at Mike in deep thought, as if a memory from his past was tugged out of the recesses of his brain. Damien`s eyes begin to well up as he begins to stare off into space... But before he can answer, the booming voice of a female breaks up his train of thought, along with the conversation. "SCOTT! MY OFFICE! NOW, SERGEANT!" Damien looks up to see Major Dalton, staring a hole thru him. He looks at Mike shrugging his shoulders and slowly walks behind Rachel, following her around the corner and down the hall, straight to her office. Once inside, she allows Damien to walk past her, then she slams the door, locking it behind her. Damien nervously looks Rachel up and down as she slowly saunters over to her desk, she was definitely on the list of his sexual fantasies ever since she joined the unit. He continues staring her athletically toned, curvaceous body up and down, she wasn`t as curvy as Rebecca, but she was more firm and tight, especially her dairy air which he had greatly adored from afar...

"What the hell is your problem Scott!?" Screams Rachel. "From the moment I took over this unit, you`ve constantly been late for briefings, inattentive, negligent, lackadaisical, and you treat everyone of your fellow female commandos as if they were a piece of meat. Must every woman you meet become just another notch on your bedpost? Have you never loved anyone before?...". Damien is taken back by Rachels words, this was ironically the second time this question had been posed to him today. Once again, a memory he`s managed to keep buried deep within the reaches of his mind is tugged on as he stares down at the tile floor of Rachels office. A blurred face in the recesses of his memory tries to come to the surface, but he won`t allow it, not now. His eyes begin welling up as he chokes back a few tears, he takes a deep breath, shaking his head as he comes back to reality... "What does this have to do with me being late for the briefing". Rachel shakes her head and turns around towards her desk, her hand massaging her forehead as Damien stares at her as if he were a lion stalking a gazelle.

"Damien..." Rachel says with her back turned to him, "You probably don`t know this... But I`ve been watching you." She spins around quickly as Damien's eyes dart up from the lower half of her body to the upper half, but still not making eye contact. "Your stubborn, rebellious, and insubordinate, I can`t allow this kind of behavior in my unit, is that understood Sergeant?" She slowly walks over to Damien, rather seductively, he could feel the sexual tension between the two of them. But she was his superior, even thou he had dreamed of something happening between them he couldn`t possibly think of actually acting on it. Rachel walks all the way over to where Damien is standing and pushes him up against the wall, standing face to face, forcing him to look deep into her eyes... "Do I make myself clear?" She ask`s... before Damien can answer Rachel grabs him by the hair and plants a long, seductive kiss on his lips. She continues kissing him on both cheeks then rips his buttoned shirt open, working her way all the way down his chiseled chest to his belt buckle.

Damien paralyzed by the shock of one of his inner most sexual fantasy`s coming true before his very eyes doesn't say a word as Rachel unbuckles his pants and unzips his fly. Her cropped brown hair flying around as her head bobs back and forth. Damien looks into the lights, with a look of sheer pleasure on his face as Rachel continues to go to work on him. As she comes up for air, Damien rips Rachels blouse open and backs her up onto her desk. She grabs the desk mat and tosses everything off of it in one fell swoop, He removes her lacy black and pink bra and caresses her breasts for a short time, Then both He and Rachel hastily remove the rest of their clothes as she spins around with her hands planted firmly on the top of the desk. Damien not being able to control himself any longer, grabs her gently by the waist and presses his manhood into her naked buttocks, as Rachel lets out a squeal of delight. He goes back and forth, pressing up against her perfect sculpted behind several more times, looking up to the ceiling, until the point of exhaustion and slowly both he and Rachel succumb to their unbridled passion for each other.

A few minutes later Damien comes walking out of Major Dalton`s office, tucking his shirt into his pants and with a huge shit eating grin plastered across his stubbled face. Mike who had been waiting for him the whole time walks up to Damien as he turns the corner. "She wasn`t too rough on ya now, was she mate?" Damien looks at Mike, trying to contain his sheer beaming at the moment... "I`ll never tell, c'mon, let's get ready to move out..."

Hours later... Damien finds himself on a chopper along with Mike and two U.S. soldiers, Rebecca and John McAllister a navy seal who had apparently grabbed a short straw. The four soldiers are going thur there equipment, checking their parachutes and making some small talk as the chopper heads to the drop point, an uninhabited beach off the coast of Libya, in the Mediterranean Sea... "So... Johnny, this your first rodeo?" Damien says with a smirk. "No..." John Answers, "You really think they would drop me into a meat grinder with Britain's Finest with the stakes being what they are if I was wet behind the ear`s? Although you don`t sound British to me...". "No..." Damien answers... "I was U.S. Military... Just like you, cept I was Delta Force." John gives Damien a look. "You're Kidding, you were at the top of the food chain and you just up and decided to join the British army and be one of her majesty`s lackies? What happened?" Damien stares off into space for a brief moment before answering... "We make it thru this in one piece and maybe I`ll tell ya..."

Damien digs into his side holster and pulls out his 357, checking the magazine. He slowly looks over at Rebecca not wanting her to notice. He`d spent some time getting to know her before they had deployed, she was a sweet girl, who came from a military family and seemed as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. He wasn`t sure if it was what Michael or Rachel had said about him having never really loved someone, or if something had just clicked, but he suddenly found himself wanting more then a quick piece of tail from the latest target of his mental sexcapdes. He hadn`t felt this way in a long time, and it scared him. Damien`s train of thought is broken as the alarm sounds and a voice comes over the intercom...

"Were directly over the jump point, time to deploy. Good luck troops..."

The four soldiers rise to their feet and prepare to jump as the hatch opens. Damien looks over at the Mike who is standing next to him at the hatch opening... "Alright Mike! You ready? On three... or one … two... three and then... ". "Just go Mate!" Mike yell`s... All four soldiers jump from the chopper two at a time, deploying their parachutes at the last possible second as they crash into the ocean below. Mike pulls an inflatable raft out of his pack and activates it, then reaches over and pulls Damien up out of the water. Damien helps Rebecca and john onto the raft as they begin paddling towards their destination. Back at Section Twenty headquarters, Major Dalton watches the team hitting the beach thru their sophisticated communication devices. She can see everything the soldiers do and guides them in the right direction using satellite relay. Everything is going according to plan, as Damien`s voice comes over the radio... "Alright... where exactly are the targets dug in at?". "Approximately 32 kilometers north east of your current location." Rachel answers. As the team proceeds to make their way to the location, Suddenly the screen goes fuzzy. Rachel immediately turns to her communications officer as she gets an ear full of white noise... "What the hell just happened!" She screams... "We`ve lost them Mam! All of our communication is being jammed..."

Back on the beach... a bewildered Damien continues yelling into his mouth piece. "I repeat! Do you copy!?... Dalton...are you there? RACHEL!... COME-IN!... RACHEL!?..SHIT!" Mike who had been surveying the area with his infrared binoculars, spots two all-terrain vehicles headed straight for them... "FUCK! MATE! We have incoming!" The group scatters as the terrorists they had come to hunt down are now the hunters. There headlights now shining brightly in the darkness as they dismount their vehicles, with guns blazing. Ducking in and out of the line of fire as bullets are flying thru the air in every direction, Damien rolls to his knees and aims his 10mm sub machine gun`s laser site and scores a direct hit on a terrorist's neck as the bullet severs his carotid artery, blood shooting in all directions. Mike takes out two of their attackers flanking there left with head shots as they head for cover behind a nearby sand dune. After covering his partner with a spray of bullets from his gun, Damien pulls out another clip thrusting it into his weapon... "Where the hell are Johnny and Rebecca...?" he yells to Mike. They were used to working as a team, it appeared their fellow soldiers weren't on the same page. Suddenly the shooting stops, as a voice bellows from one of the vehicles...

"We have the girl, your futile attempt to regain the virus has failed! I suggest you surrender immediately..." Mike looks thru his binoculars and shakes his head. Damien reaches over and grabs the binoculars and sees Rebecca being held at gunpoint by two of the terrorists, there is no sign of McAllister anywhere. The Terrorist who had demanded there surrender stands holding some type of metal cannister in his hand. "Fuck Me!" Damien shouts as he and Mike drop their guns onto the sand. A timely placed shot to the back of Damien`s head with the butt of a gun cause things to fade to black.

Sometime later, Damien wakes up and finds himself shirtless and strapped to a table in a dimly lit room. There are several power and surgical tools strewn across a table. Someone obviously female, head to toe in black leather and wearing what looks to be a leather dominatrix type mask is wiping what appears to be a red substance off of them. Damien stares at the woman in leather, this wasn`t the time for that sort of thing but he couldn`t help it. It must have been the adrenaline from the previous firefight kicking in. He thought back to his encounter with Rachel before he`d left, maybe their blissful encounter was brought on by all the adrenaline they`d bottled up from their previous mission together... "Weird, why is Rachel all of a sudden popping into my head now..." he thought. Damien`s thoughts are interrupted as the man who had forced him to surrender enters the room, holding a silver canister with the letter`s T & A on them...

"You must be the leader of this operation" Damien says...

"Good morning my friend, I hope you are enjoying your accommodations. For you won`t be leaving anytime soon. Not as long as we hold all the cards." The terrorist leader holds up the metal cannister and smiles at Damien...

"Hah... T and A, huh... Kind of a lousy name for a doomsday weapon don`t ya think?" Damien laughs...

"Ahhhh... I see where your mind leads you, but it stands for "TOTAL ANNIHILATION" And once it is sold to whomever wants it most, it will be V.A.C.I.N.E. who reap the rewards after your pathetic little country is wiped out..." The terrorist leader decrees... "I leave you now in the hands of our special operative, you may scream, there is no shame..."

With that the terrorist leader takes his leave, the women in leather looks over at Damien. What went wrong? How did they know we were coming he thinks to himself. "Hey sexy, the least you can do is grant me a last request and take the mask off..."

The women obliges, she pulls off the leather mask to reveal herself as Damien stares in disbelief at the women a short time ago he had questioned he`d had deep feelings for, more then any other women in recent memory...

"Rebecca..."

Scene fades, credits roll... Strike Back Theme plays... "Short Change Hero - The Heavy" (...0:57)

watch?v=6gn8_137btc 


End file.
